New Moon (Edward's POV)
by FandomFanatic94
Summary: More writing that I found. I basically just wrote New Moon in Edward's perspective. I felt like Stephenie explained just enough to get a story going, so I did my best to write Edward's side of this one. UPDATE: I realized that going through and rewriting the entire book in his POV would take more time than I have, so from Chapter 4 on, I'm just sticking to the important stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that I still will stay with thee and never from this palace of dim night depart again." Romeo & Juliet. Act V, Scene III.**_

Though I was a mind-reader, and though Bella was one with whom I could not manage to decipher, I did not need to invade her thoughts to figure out what she wanted. I knew her well enough to guess, had she not begged me time after time before, because what she wanted was exactly what I wanted: to be with her. To have her. Forever. But I could never allow such an omen in her life. I could not doom her to this eternal damnation. I could not take away the very essence that gave me reason for continuing on in this world. My once insignificant existence now held something so precious, so full of worth and love, it would be a sin to take it away.

Glancing at the clock beside her bed, I let out a sigh. Bella would be getting up for school soon, and as unnecessary as it was, I needed to go home and change. For the sake of keeping up the human charade, and to prevent Alice from having a fit about wearing the same thing twice in a row. I grazed my lips over Bella's forehead, lingering for a moment, as I took in her intoxicating scent. The familiar burn scorched through my throat, and I pulled my lips away from her warm skin, letting the monster within me settle. I knew she was lost deep in her sleep and wouldn't be able to hear me regardless, so I decided to silently let out a "Happy birthday, Bella." A small smile spread across my face, and I stood to make my leave...without any protests about celebrating her birthday, thank you very much.

Happy indeed, I agreed, quickly making my way through the thicket of trees and moss known as the Olympic Peninsula. Had it not been for such a day, my love would have never existed. I would be doomed to walk this earth, alone, for as long as eternity went on. Although, I'm sure after a few centuries of emptiness went on, I would've settled on ending the torture once and for all. Before Bella, I had never experienced love. Not really. That isn't to say I don't love my family; I do, very much so, and I know that love is reciprocated, but before Bella came into my dull life...there really was nothing keeping me here. I knew it would break Esme's heart if anything ever happened to me, which is the only reason I decided to stay. Though there were many times I had thought of an out before, but no longer. My only reason to stay now, the only thing keeping me here, was the very soul that was born eighteen years ago on this day. My Bella. How she could ever resent me for thinking it as a joyful day was beyond my ability to comprehend.

As I dodged the trees, with little effort, they began to thin out and the familiar scent of home came into grasp. I slowed to a stop as I reached the eave of the house I had come to know as home these past few years. The voices immediately erupted into my head like a volcano, the faces and names flowing down like ash. The silent mind of one was now replaced by the chatty minds of six. I sighed, reaching for the doorknob, knowing Alice would be too busy to even notice my entrance, when it flew open. A dash of black hair flew back to its earlier place without a simple "hello."

Stepping into the house, it was just as I expected. Alice was going overboard; even I couldn't help but admit that. Jasper was following closely behind her, helping when instructed to do so, but mostly staying out of her way...much like the rest of my family. Em and Rose had escaped to their bedroom, while Carlisle and Esmé were expertly wrapping presents in silver paper, attaching bows where they saw fit. Forcibly, no doubt, by Alice. Carlisle looked up, acknowledging me with a gentle smile, and returned to the task at hand.

Before I could open my mouth to object, Alice interrupted me. "Now remember," she said sternly as she flitted around the house, scattering frilly pink material and flowers here and there. "She will be trying to avoid this party as much as possible," She pinned the last of the pink streamers to the wall, then turned to face me, glowering. "So I won't have you letting her get her way this time, no matter what. She's having this party." I rolled my eyes, finding her attempt at a threat amusing.

"Alice, perhaps choosing to skip the party this year might be best. Besides, you can give her all the hell of it next year, I promise." I chuckled, ruffling her spiky hair, and headed to the stairs. I could feel her glare burning into my back, along with an _I'll give _you_ hell for it now._ My lips twitched, fighting a smile as I turned back to her. Her face was in what seemed to be a permanent pout, her tiny hands on her hips as she glanced briefly at her hard work and dedication in the decorations. With a sigh, I explained, "You know Bella...she doesn't like the attention." _Though that won't stop me from giving it to her,_ I added mentally with a satisfied grin. Bella wasn't the only one who could be stubborn.

Alice was about to object, but decided not to speak and turned her back to me, trying to obscure her previous thoughts. I managed to make out what she was going to say:_ This could be her last chance to have a birthday party._ With that, a defensive growl rumbled from inside my chest. Alice spun around and raised her hands in defense. "I'm so scared," she teased, rolling her eyes. "It's going to happen, Edward." She let out a small sigh. _Sooner or later_, she added solemnly. I clenched my teeth together, answering her thoughts aloud, "I would prefer _later_."

In my frustration, I threw on the first few items of clothing my hands touched-a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a light grey jacket-and stormed out the door. It was still early; far too early to go to school, but not early enough for Charlie to have already left for work. Grabbing the keys to my Volvo, I let out a sigh of defeat and decided to use this extra time to do a little hunting. I had already hunted the night before, but ever since the night when I almost drained every last drop of blood from Bella's body, I've realized that it's better to be overfed than sorry. And I've never been more sorry than I was on that night. I promised myself that I would never lose control like that again.

It wasn't long until a stray deer came across my path; I fed until there was nothing more but skin and bones to the poor, unsuspecting animal. I had never really been much of a vegetarian in the human sense of the word, but I still felt a shred of guilt every time I murdered anything with a heartbeat. Unbeknownst to the human world, vampires are the leading cause to most animal extinctions. Still, there was nothing more satisfying than the sweet, metallic taste of hot blood spilling into my inflamed throat, filling me up and warming me within.

After doing some minimal damage control to my appearance (I was usually very neat when it came to feeding, but now and then a few drops of blood would fall somewhere questionable), I hopped into my car and started making my way towards Forks High School. I had only driven a short distance when the familiar red Jeep came into view in front of me. Normally I would have had Alice or Jasper accompany me on the drive to school, but today everyone had piled into Emmett's car, which I was thankful for. I needed the peace and quiet-as quiet as it could be for someone like me-to clear my head. For one, I decided to forgive Alice. After all, she is not at fault for having her gift of seeing any more than I am at fault for having my gift of hearing. She was right, unfortunately; Bella wanted to be one of us, and would no doubt do everything in her power to become one of us. But that didn't mean that I wouldn't do everything in _my_ power to prolong that from happening for as long as possible.

We pulled into the small school parking lot and took the first two open spots we could find. I did a quick survey of the lot, slowly filling up with the cars of the Forks High student population, and frowned. Bella hadn't arrived yet, no doubt because she was probably trying to kill time at home so there would be less of a chance for people to greet her in the morning. I smirked at that thought. Sometimes she could be so absurd; it only made me be drawn to her more.

I stood silently as we waited, opting to lean against the small car to portray the human effect of my legs being tired after waiting for so long, though that was hardly the case. Alice, however, was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. I glanced down to the small silver box in her hand and shook my head, "You know she won't take that, Alice." She froze, and turned to me with a look of provoking terror, and rolled her eyes. She turned her attention back to the entrance of the parking lot, and I watched as her face went blank, her mind filling with a vision. After a nano-second, she blinked and her smile brightened. "She'll be here soon." She chimed. I couldn't help but feel that same excitement spread through me, though mine wasn't in cause of her birthday; it was because I would grace my sights with my beautiful Bella yet again.

The rusty old Chevy groaned as it pulled to a stop in front of us; I really wish she would let me buy her a car that wasn't likely to die within the week. She grabbed her backpack from the passenger seat and threw it over her shoulder, walking towards us warily. Alice flitted towards her on cue, her face glowing. "Happy Birthday, Bella!"

"Shh!" I listened as Bella scolded Alice, finding it oddly entertaining. Alice, dismissing Bella's objection, started to make her way towards the rest of us, Bella close at her side as if to prevent her from making any other sort of fuss that might draw attention to herself. "Do you want to open your present now or later?" Alice beamed. I knew what Bella's answer would be, and I had no doubt Alice did as well, yet she was hopeful she'd change her mind anyway.

"No presents." Bella insisted. "Okay...later, then." I let out a chuckle far too soft for anyone to hear. Alice wasn't taking the hint too easily. "Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie?" I had to admit, she was persistent. "Yeah. They're great." "I think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience," Alice added. Bella quickly countered that: "How many times have _you_ been a senior?" She had a point there. The only documentation we had of our definitely-more-than-once senior years were the plethora of graduation caps Esmé had plastered on our wall. "That's different," she frowned. A smile grew on my face. Bella never ceased to impress me.

As they inched closer, I extended my hand out to Bella, anxious to feel the familiar warmth of her skin against mine. She took my hand in hers without a second thought, the heat from her soft flesh immediately radiating throughout my icy skin. Very gently, I gave her hand a light squeeze, just as her chocolate-brown eyes met mine. The faintest jump of her heart sounded through my ears, and my smile widened. That was a sound I would never bore of hearing.

Bringing myself closer, my eyes quickly flashed to her plump lips, then back to her eyes, and I brought my hand up to trace the delicate outline of her lips, memorizing the unique offset shape of them.

"So, as discussed, I am not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct?" "Yes. That is correct," she said, matter-of-factly. "Just checking." I dropped my hand from her face and re-positioned it in my hair, pushing the bothersome locks into place. "You might have changed your mind. Most people seem to enjoy things like birthdays and gifts." Though, Bella wasn't most people. Alice's laugh echoed through my ears, "Of course you'll enjoy it. Everyone is supposed to be nice to you and give you your way, Bella. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Getting older," Bella retorted. Without my consent, my smile faded away and hardened into a thin line. "Eighteen isn't very old," Alice shot back. "Don't women usually wait till they're twenty-nine to get upset over birthdays?"

"It's older than Edward," she said firmly. I sighed. The age was what really bothered Bella; I knew that now. But what did it matter, really? I was one-hundred-and-nine.

"Technically. Just by one little year, though." Alice smiled faintly. I studied Bella's face as she got lost in her thoughts-trying desperately to read her and failing miserably-allowing Alice to change the subject. "What time will you be at the house?" I mellowed out, taking in Alice's chipper tone. "I didn't know I had plans to be there." Alice let out a small groan. "Oh, be fair, Bella! You aren't going to ruin all our fun like that, are you?"

"I thought my birthday was about what _I_ want." I could see where she was going with this, and I intervened before she could continue. "I'll get her from Charlie's right after school," I informed her.

"I have to work," she interjected.

"You don't, actually," chimed Alice. "I already spoke to Mrs. Newton about it. She's trading your shifts. She said to tell you 'Happy Birthday.'"

"I-I still can't come over," Bella fumbled with her words, trying to form an acceptable excuse. "I, well, I haven't watched Romeo and Juliet yet for English."

"You have Romeo and Juliet memorized." She really was a terrible liar. "But Mr. Berty said we needed to see it performed to fully appreciate it-that's how Shakespeare intended it to be presented."

I rolled my eyes. It was a suggestion, not an assignment, and I was almost one-hundred percent convinced she had seen the play before, as was Alice. She confirmed my suspicions: "You've already seen the movie."

"But not the nineteen-sixties version. Mr. Berty said it was the best."

"This can be easy, or this can be hard, Bella, but one way or the other-" Realizing their bickering could go on forever, I intervened. "Relax, Alice. If Bella wants to watch a movie, then she can. It's her birthday."

"So there." I smirked; she was as stubborn as a toddler. "I'll bring her over around seven. That will give you more time to set up." Even I could hear the smugness of the turnover in my voice.

Alice laughed. "Sounds good. See you tonight, Bella! It'll be fun, you'll see."

The smile returned as I watched her go off to her first class, and brought my gaze back to Bella, seeing the pleading in her eyes. "Edward, please-"

I placed one finger to her soft lips to silence her. "Let's discuss it later. We're going to be late for class."


	2. Chapter 2

As unwarranted as it was, we took the precaution of keeping a watchful eye on Bella today. Alice had not seen any set plans for Bella making an escape on us, but we couldn't take the risk. She was unpredictable, even for the predictor herself. In knowing that, I told Alice to take my car home so she would have more time to prepare, and so I could watch over Bella throughout the day.

Classes passed exasperatingly slow today, and I found myself paying more attention to Bella's studious habits than the actually work being studied. Not that I needed to pay attention to it; I've been in the same classes with the same curriculum for the past century. I had no doubt that I most likely knew more than the teachers did by now. Still, going to school and pretending to learn something new was better than not doing anything at all, as well as more acceptable. Now that Em and Rose had graduated, for the umpteenth time, they at least had an excuse for traveling around the world. If someone saw me doing that, they would report me for truancy and brand me a hooligan.

At long last, the day was over, and I walked with Bella to her car as per usual, but instead of making my leave, I opened the passenger door for her to get in. She stopped dead in her tracks, stubbornly crossing her arms in disapproval. "It's my birthday, don't I get to drive?" She seemed unchanged in her decision on the whole "no-birthday" nonsense, so I decided I might as well have some fun with it. "I'm pretending it's not your birthday, just as you wished."

I had to fight back the smile that threatened to break my composure as she answered, "If it's not my birthday, then I don't have to go to your house tonight..." She was playing just as dirty as I was, but I still had a few tricks up my sleeves. "All right." I agreed, shutting the door, and returned to the opposite side, now holding the driver's side door open for her. "Happy birthday."

"Shh" She scolded lightly, making her way into the car in defeat. As she drove, I pretended to tamper with her old radio, offended by its quality. A hint to the gift Em and Rose had more than willingly donated. "Your radio has horrible reception," I remarked. She frowned, her eyebrow puckering just the slightest as she spoke, "You want a nice stereo? Drive your own car." Her tone reflected the irritation she had towards the situation, a tone in which I had never heard from her before and found rather amusing, and I pressed my lips together firmly, fighting back the smile.

The car came to a stop in front of Charlie's house, and I felt it the perfect opportunity to try out that "dazzling" effect I presumably had on her. Very carefully, I reached over, cradling her precious face delicately within my own hands. Barely grazing her warm skin, knowing that even the slightest flinch could break her, and whispered softly, "You should be in a good mood, today of all days." I listened to the flutter of her heart. "And if I don't want to be in a good mood?" I gazed deeply into the mysterious depths of her eyes, and answered simply. "Too bad."

I could see the dazzle factor had been working on her, but not quite enough. Further adding to my manipulation of her mind, I leaned in towards her, pressing my lips against hers. Fire to ice. Her lips seemed to have melt mine into oblivion, and before long, I found myself caught up in the moment. And as Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, egging me on for more, I noticed she was as well. A smile broke my lips from hers slightly, and I released her face and removed her hold on me. What I wanted more than anything was to leave her arms around me. I wanted to go on with the kiss, and do the same as she did. To show every ounce of love I had for her in that one moment of intimacy. But I knew I could never do that. Not unless I wanted to be standing over her grave the next day.

"Be good, please." I let out a sigh, and the temptation to feel the warmth of her lips on mine again was too overwhelming, so I pressed them gently against hers. Forcibly dragging myself away, I folded her arms across her stomach, just as she had done before. I watched curiously as she lay a hand across her thundering heart, desperately wanting an in to her mind, a chance to see what she saw. Thankfully, she thought aloud, "Do you think I'll ever get better at this? That my heart might someday stop trying to jump out of my chest whenever you touch me?" I took that into consideration and, as I listened to the mesmerizing sound of her heart thudding loudly inside her chest, I wished for it not to. "I really hope not." She rolled her eyes, unamused by my fascination of her strange human ways, and decided to change the subject, "Let's go watch the Capulets and Montagues hack each other up, all right?" I obediently followed. "Your wish, my command."

Watching as Bella set the movie up, I sprawled myself across the small couch. It wasn't comfortable-to me, anyway. Nothing was "comfortable" when you had no reason to need comfort, but it was a good enough reason to get as close to her as physically possible. She sat herself on the edge of the sofa, and I rolled my eyes. Bella was very observant, yes, but completely oblivious. I wound my arms around her waist and pulled her gently to my chest. She didn't seem to have any further objections to our seating arrangement, so I let her settle, quickly wrapping her old afghan on her so she wouldn't freeze against my icy touch.

As the movie began, I frowned, displeased as always. "You know, I've never had much patience with Romeo."

"What's wrong with Romeo?" She asked, taken aback. It sounded as if I had offended her in some way, but she made no further notion to defend him, so I answered her question as simply as I could, though I could go on and on stating what was wrong with him. "Well, first of all, he's in love with this Rosaline-don't you think it makes him seem a little fickle?" I skipped the part about how he seemed to move on from one girl he presumably loved to the next, and continued, "And then, a few minutes after their wedding, he kills Juliet's cousin. That's not very brilliant. Mistake after mistake. Could he have destroyed his own happiness anymore thoroughly?" By the end of my rant, it had occurred to me that I had upset Bella, and she sighed lightly, "Do you want me to watch this alone?" As if I would miss the opportunity of seeing her reaction to one of the greatest love stories ever written. "No, I'll mostly be watching you, anyway." I admitted, quite bluntly.

I began doing as such as I watched the skin on her arm raise into a billion tiny bumps, just from the touch of my finger. It was quite extraordinary. Of course, in school, you learned about how the nervous system works and why the body produces such reactions to its environment, but seeing it in action was something entirely different. A new response formed in my mind that I longed to see. The tears produced by witnessing a sad event. Crying was one of the many things we could no longer do as immortals, but for humans, it was simple. A lost love, or some other tragedy, for example, would do it for most. My curiosity raged, "Will you cry?" I asked, hopeful. "Probably, if I'm paying attention." She admitted. "I won't distract you then." I promised, brushing my lips across the feathery edges of her hair.

Try as I might, I couldn't help but whisper Romeo's lines to her. They were as true to Juliet as mine were for Bella. An inexplicable love, never to be shaken by some minor family quarrel or even the boundaries between mortal and immortal. Before long, the tears began to silently stream down her face. With each drop that fell, a wet streak ran from her dark lashes to the end of her jaw. One or two of them actually dropped to my skin, leaving the most soothing sensation. I smiled at the show of her human relation to Juliet finding her husband dead, and sighed quietly, taking a piece of her hair in my hand and using it to dry her tears, "I'll admit, I do sort of envy him here."

"She's very pretty." Bella so wrongly mistook my reason behind the envy, and I scoffed at her words. Like anyone, especially a mere actress, would ever compare to the remarkable, indescribable beauty of Bella. Like anyone would ever hold my attention, either way. "I don't envy him the _girl-_-" I corrected, "Just the ease of the suicide." My tone lightened as I explained, "You humans have it so easy! All you have to do is throw down one tiny vial of plant extracts..."

Bella's horrified gasp interrupted me, "What?"

"It's something I had to think about once, and I knew from Carlisle's experience that it wouldn't be simple. Carlisle tried to kill himself in the beginning...after he realized what he'd become..." Taking in her deadened silence, I figured a little comic relief would help lighten up the mood, "And he's clearly still in excellent health." Bella squirmed in my arms, staring into my eyes with disbelief that I was rambling on about such a thing.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean, this is something you had to think about once?" Her eyes were full of demanding questions, and I had half-wished I hadn't brought the subject up in the first place. "Last spring, when you were...nearly killed..." My mind drifted momentarily to the single time I thought I had almost lost Bella. The time where James-may he rot in hell-almost took away every reason I have to live in this world. If I had been just a second too late, if I didn't have the strength to save her and ended up destroying her forever, there wouldn't have been a second thought that I would be sure to follow. I was simply not going to live without her...I couldn't.

"Of course I was trying to focus on finding you alive, but part of my mind was making contingency plans. Like I said, it's not as easy for me as it is for a human." I waited for her to take it in. Watching as her eyes glazed over deep in thought, thoughts in which I longed to hear. I imagined she was thinking of the same thing I was. My eyes fell to the first movement she made; lightly grazing the scar that had almost left her drained and nearly dead; a scar that would forever stand as a reminder of the dangers I was putting Bella through everyday. Perhaps I was strong enough to stop then, but still, not strong enough. I struggled to pull away from her only life support, feasting on it like the monster I am, and almost killed the one person I had ever truly loved. I still struggle today in trying to restrain myself; the human side of me-which was only recently returned with the help of Bella-wanted to push past every line I had made in order to keep Bella safe, but the vampire side of me wanted to take her now. The constant fight between man and beast always kept me in a turn, but in general, I was a selfish creature. Only taking in what I wanted, with no consideration of others. Bella spoke again, "Contingency plans?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I wasn't going to live without you." As if that was even physically possible. "But I wasn't sure how to do it-I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help...so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi." It was a grim thought, but true nonetheless. The last thing I would ever wanted to do was to be involved with those ancient solicitors. Even _I'm_ not as selfish as they are. They wanted power and nothing more, and my power was one they constantly sought after. "What is a Volturi?" Bella sparked.

"The Volturi are a family. A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to a royal family, I suppose." Royalty, before the Magna Carta, anyway, I added mentally. "Carlisle lived with them briefly in his early years, in Italy, before he settled in America-do you remember the story?"

"Of course I remember." She seemed reluctant enough to admit.

There was so much I could say about them, both good and bad, but I only needed to stick to the point for now, and concluded, "Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi. Not unless you want to die-o-r whatever it is we do." I was content with not having to do either one, because Bella was safe. She was still alive, and I would always remain with her, until the very end.

She quickly placed her hands on either side of my face, her eyes tense. "You must never, never, never think of anything like that again!" She ordered, and I sensed that I had stirred up some scare within her. "No matter what might ever happen to me, you are not allowed to hurt yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll never put you in danger again, so it's a moot point." I made that as not only a promise to her, but as a promise to myself as well. She would no longer suffer the consequences of what I am on my behalf.

"_Put_ me in danger! I thought we'd established that all the bad luck is my fault? How dare you even think like that?" The former concern she had expressed was now turning into a simmered rage. I tried to explain it as clearly as I could, "What would you do, if the situation were reversed?"

"That's not the same thing." She huffed. I chuckled at her reverie. It was as much the same as anything else.

"What if something did happen to you? Would you want me to go _off_ myself?" The validity in her words smacked me across the face. Of course I wouldn't want her to...I couldn't even think of her ever doing that. A life without Bella-that didn't sound like much of a life to me. "I guess I see your point...a little. But what would I do without you?" I countered, not seeing any other favorable solution than if that _were_ the case.

"Whatever you were doing before I came along and complicated your existence." I sighed. Before she same along, I was nothing. There was no life; _she_ gave me life. If that were to be taken away again, I would be straight back to the nothingness...only it would be much, much worse. Because now, I would have known what it felt like to be whole again, to feel alive...and that reminder would stay with me for as long as I existed. "You make that sound so easy."

"It should be. I'm not really that interesting."

I was beginning to grasp that Bella would never quite see herself clearly, and though I was prepared to defend every good and interesting thing about her, Charlie's thoughts came into range. He would be home soon. "Moot point." I repeated, sitting up, arranging Bella so that she was now seated opposite of me.

"Charlie?" She guessed. I smiled. She knew me quite well. Charlie's mental voice became clearer, and the sound of his engine cutting off outside made his presence known. Bella took my hand in hers, very bravely.

A few moments later, Charlie appeared in the doorway with a square cardboard box that had grease spreading out on the bottom. Pizza. The smell repulsed me, bringing back memories of the putrid piece I had to bite recently to prove to Bella that we could eat human food...but why in the world would we ever _want_ to?

"Hey, kids." A grin spread across his face as his eyes met Bella, quite fatherly. "I thought you'd like a break from cooking and washing dishes for your birthday. Hungry?"

"Sure. Thanks, Dad." As usual, I excused myself from their dinner. Charlie had gotten over my eating restrictions, passing them off as me just being "overly polite." According to his inner voice, that just meant more pizza for him. Humans and their pizza, such an amusing combo.

I waited patiently until they finished, and brought up tonight's plans. "Do you mind if I borrow Bella for the evening?" I asked casually, making no note to the pleading in Bella's eyes as she looked to him. Probably hoping he'd say no, but I knew better than that. His mind flashed to the football game that would be on tonight-something he couldn't pass up. "That's fine-the Mariners are playing the Sox tonight." Bella's face fell in dismay, her hope vanishing. "So I won't be any kind of company." Charlie picked up the camera and made an effort to throw it to her. "Here..." I was ready to protect Bella if needed, should the camera fly at her like a baseball bat, but instead, it slid out of her grasp, tumbling towards the floor. I snatched it before it could make the crash, and held on to it, figuring it had a better shelf life in my own hands.

"Nice save." Charlie appraised. "If they're doing something fun at the Cullen's tonight, Bella, you should take some pictures. You know how your mother gets-she'll be wanting to see the pictures faster than you can take them."

"Good idea, Charlie." I carefully handed Bella the camera; she took it in her hands and immediately turned it on me, snapping a photo. Vampires weren't much for pictures, so this took me by surprise. "It works," she declared.

"That's good. Hey, say hi to Alice for me. She hasn't been over in a while." Charlie's smiled drooped slightly at the corners. After Bella's accident, Alice had come over quite often to help her out and Charlie had grown very fond of her. I'll have to ask her to stop by sometime when we get to the party.

"It's been three days, Dad...I'll tell her." He seemed to perk up at that, and started walking towards the TV. "Okay. You kids have fun tonight."

I had run the distance from Bella's house to my own countless times before without much effort, but being in a car that could barely make it over forty miles per hour and running with immortal speed were two completely different things. No matter how hard I pushed my foot down into the gas pedal, the antiquated piece of metal just would not budge. To say that it was irritating would be an understatement.

"Take it easy," Bella objected.

"You know what you would love? A nice little Audi coupé. Very quiet, lots of power..." Something her current mode of transportation was definitely not. "There's nothing wrong with my truck." She insisted, quite defensively. "And speaking of expensive nonessentials, if you know what's good for you, you didn't spend any money on birthday presents." I couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Not a dime." It wasn't a complete lie. I honestly didn't spend a dime. "Good." It seemed my answer were satisfactory to her, so I digressed. "Can you do me a favor?"

She pursed her lips, and I could see her obstinate demeanor surfacing again. "That depends on what it is," she replied curtly. I couldn't help but sigh. "Bella, the last real birthday any of us had was Emmett in 1935. Cut us a little slack, and don't be too difficult tonight. They're all very excited." And we were. Seeing as how we don't age, celebrating birthdays didn't exactly make much sense anymore. The only reason that Emmett was an exception to that is because his birthday fell shortly after his transformation into this new life. "Fine, I'll behave," she promised solemnly. Speaking of Emmett, "I probably should warn you..."

"Please do," she urged. "When I say they're all excited...I do mean all of them." This seemed to have taken her by surprise. "Everyone? I thought Emmett and Rosalie were in Africa." I nodded. "Emmett wanted to be here."

"But...Rosalie?" I could see the doubt in her questioning eyes. Rose hadn't particularly taken a liking to Bella, though I assured her many times before that she had nothing to fuss about. Besides, I had a feeling that she would come around...sooner or later.

"I know, Bella. Don't worry, she'll be on her best behavior." With that, she disappeared into her mind again. What I wouldn't give just to have see a sliver of what was going on inside that extraordinary head of hers. Before she got too absorbed in whatever was clearly bothering her, I decided to switch tracks.

"So, if you won't let me get you the Audi, isn't there anything that you'd like for your birthday?" This girl deserved so much, and I would do everything in my power to give her whatever she wanted.

"You know what I want," she replied flatly. Anything, except that.

"Not tonight, Bella. Please." I probably should have just kept my mouth shut. "Well, maybe Alice will give me what I want." It sounded like a challenge, and the beast within me escaped before I could stop it, releasing a low growl. Why she would ever want _this_ was beyond me. Through clenched teeth, I tried to make the words come out as plainly as I could: "This isn't going to be your last birthday, Bella."


End file.
